The Adventures of MistClan
by CeruleanWind
Summary: Two warriors from WindClan decide to make a new Clan in the forest... what will happen?
1. MistClan Book 1

**Welcome! In this series, I will be writing about the Clan I made up, MistClan. Enjoy, and be sure to review!**

MistClan's Beginnings

"Mistpaw!"

Mistpaw groaned, "What is it, Cloudpaw."

"It'll be our assessment soon! We can become _warriors_ soon!"

Mistpaw groaned again. The young white-and-gray speckled tom could be quite annoying sometimes.

"Come _on_!"

"Cloudpaw, it's hardly dawn. Let me get some more rest."

Cloudpaw sank reluctantly back into his nest, mumbling, "Fine."

Mistpaw sighed with relief, then closed her emerald green eyes.

…

Mistpaw woke up to Cloudpaw excitedly nudging her. "Harespring says our assessment is at sunhigh!"

Mistpaw looked outside. The sun was just over the horizon. "That's still in a while."

"So? Get up, Mistpaw!"

Mistpaw sighed loudly, then heaved herself to her paws. She padded out of the den, shooting a disapproving glance at Cloudpaw.

Harespring padded up to her. "Did Cloudpaw pass on the news?"

"You bet, Harespring. Cloudpaw wakes up earlier than the rabbits."

Harespring chuckled softly. "I would think that gets annoying."

Mistpaw rolled her eyes. " _Very._ "

Mistpaw felt better, letting out all her feelings toward Cloudpaw with her father.

Cloudpaw bounced excitedly up to her. "Heathertail says we can go hunting if we want!"

Mistpaw sighed. "Okay. Thanks for your time, Harespring."

Harespring nodded. "No problem."

Mistpaw bounded across the moor with Cloudpaw, the cold morning wind rushing through her fur. "I couldn't imagine living in ThunderClan," Mistpaw mewed. "It would feel so weird to be in the forest."

Cloudpaw nodded, looking a bit more serious. "Or ShadowClan."

"Should we even hunt? It would be logical to save our hunting skills for the assessment," Mistpaw reasoned.

Cloudpaw shrugged. "Okay."

Cloudpaw shyly glanced at Mistpaw, who was gazing around the landscape.

"Should we get back to camp?" Cloudpaw asked.

Mistpaw nodded.

…

"Don't be silly, Cloudpaw. I've seen the way you look at her." Heathertail mewed.

Cloudpaw felt a hot wave of embarrassment wash over him. "If only she would like me back."

Mistpaw was crouching in the gorse, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "He _does_ like me," she whispered to herself. The gray tabby she-cat padded casually through the gorse. "Whatcha doing, Cloudpaw?"

Cloudpaw leaped back, a look of alarm spreading over his face. "What did you see?!"

"Everything, Cloudpaw."

Heathertail quietly padded away from the two apprentices.

Cloudpaw sighed, closing his eyes in defeat. "Just… forget this, please."

Mistpaw shook her head. "I'll never forget this moment. The moment when I say I like you too."

Cloudpaw lifted his white-and-gray speckled head. "You do?"

Mistpaw nodded, purring. "I hope you pass your assessment, Cloudpaw."

"Same for you, Mistpaw."

…

"Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Onestar meowed.

"I do," Cloudpaw mewed solemnly.

"Then from this moment forward, your new name will be Cloudpebble. StarClan honors your energy and strength, and will accept you as a new warrior."

"Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Mistpaw meowed confidently.

"Then from this moment forward, your new name will be Mistfur. StarClan honors your courage and responsibility, and will accept you as a new warrior."

The two newly made warriors stepped off the Tallrock and sat down, gazing up at Onestar.

"Clan dismissed," Onestar meowed, much to the warriors' disappointment.

Cloudpebble nudged her to her paws. "Come with me, I need to tell you something."

Cloudpebble and Mistfur padded to a secluded clearing surrounded by ferns and flowers, with a tree overhanging it. The river rushed right beside it, filling the air with the peaceful sound of water.

"I like your new name, Cloudpebble. It suits you." Mistfur purred.

"I like yours too, Mistfur." Cloudpebble purred to the exquisite gray tabby she-cat.

They sat so close together that their pelts brushed. "Listen, Mistfur, I have to ask you something."

Mistfur tipped her head to one side. "What is it?"

Cloudpebble drew in a long breath. "Mistfur, will you be my mate?"

Mistfur nodded, purring. "Of course I will, Cloudpebble."

Cloudpebble pressed his cheek to Mistfur's, shifting closer to her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she mewed back.

…

Mistfur was dreaming.

She padded through a lush green forest, but suddenly a badger leaped out from behind a tree. She grappled with it on the ground, slicing her claws down its flanks. The badger leaped upon her back and began to sink its teeth into her neck. She yowled for help and writhed in the badger's iron grip, but the light was fading from her eyes until she could no longer keep them open. Mistfur tried to open her eyes, and she found herself back in the mossy clearing with Cloudpebble.

"Are you okay, Mistfur? I heard you yowling, and you were writhing on the ground. I thought that you went insane." Cloudpebble didn't mean that last part.

Mistfur was panting heavily. "I was fighting with a badger," she explained. "It killed me, then I woke up."

Cloudpebble curled his tail across Mistfur's shoulders. "It was just a dream," he soothed. "It won't happen in the real world."

Mistfur sighed, resting her head on Cloudpebble's shoulder. She gazed off into space as she began to daydream.

Cloudpebble rested his head on her head, purring. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mistfur cut him off.

"We should start our own Clan," Mistfur meowed longingly.

Cloudpebble's jaw dropped. "I guess… I mean… won't Onestar be mad?"

Mistfur nodded. "Of course he'll be mad, but we could run away in secret."

Cloudpebble nodded reluctantly. "Sure, Mistfur. Where could we make the camp?"

Inside, Cloudpebble's heart was shriveling and warming at the same time. He loved Mistfur so much, but he couldn't bear to lose his family… and Clan.

"Way beyond the lake. We could make the camp over there… in that forest." Mistfur pointed with her tail over the ridge and into the valley beyond.

"We have to tell the Clan, though." Cloudpebble meowed.

Mistfur's eyes filled with an even more desperate longing. "I guess," she mewed.

…

"May StarClan light your paths," the Clan meowed solemnly to the two warriors.

Cloudpebble bounded forward and touched noses with each of his family members: Heathertail, Breezepelt, and Sunwhisker.

Mistfur stood still, trying to ignore Harespring's dismayed gaze looking straight at her. She looked down at her paws, then back at Harespring. Slowly, she padded toward her father. She reached up to touch noses with him, whispering, "I'll miss you, Harespring." She stepped back, and turned her back on her Clan's camp forever.

Mistfur and Cloudpebble padded through unfamiliar forest, frequently tasting the air for strange scents. Of course, most of the scents were strange, but they were looking out for _strange_ scents. Like, badgers and foxes. They kept their eyes open for cool places to make a camp.

"Mistfur, why don't we find a place to sleep for the night?" Cloudpebble suggested.

"Okay," Mistfur mewed.

They curled up inside a lush, green bush, with leaves in the inside for sleeping on. The sun slowly got swallowed by the horizon, and Mistfur took the opportunity to hunt while she could. She carefully scented the air for prey, and smelled a mouse. Mistfur crept up on it, making sure she was downwind of the prey. She sprang, catching the mouse squarely between her paws. Mistfur finished it off with a swift bite to the back of the neck. She went back to the bush with the limp body in her jaws.

"Mistfur, you're a natural!" Cloudpebble praised.

Mistfur shook her head. "I have practice."

She dropped the mouse onto the leaves, and the two warriors ate it quickly. They soon fell asleep after that, their tails entwined with each other's.

…

Mistfur slowly opened her emerald green eyes. Cloudpebble was standing over her, gently grooming her ears. "You're awake," he murmured.

Mistfur nodded, standing up. "I can't believe Onestar just let us go like that."

"We don't have to think about Onestar anymore," Cloudpebble meowed. "We're not WindClan anymore."

Mistfur's eyes lit with anger. "Of course we have to think about Onestar," she snapped. "We can never forget WindClan!"

Cloudpebble took a step back, flattening his ears. "Sorry," he muttered.

Mistfur blinked, sitting down. The fire in her eyes was put out by Cloudpebble's clear blue gaze. "You shouldn't be sorry," Mistfur admitted. "I was mean. I'm sorry, Cloudpebble."

Cloudpebble purred, smoothing a tuft of fur on the top of Mistfur's head. "I forgive you."

Mistfur glanced around. "Perhaps we should get going."

Cloudpebble nodded. "Yeah, I think so too."

They squeezed out of the bush and continued on their journey. Mistfur caught a plump squirrel, and the pair ate it hungrily. After a little more walking, they came to a shallow dip in the ground with bramble bushes dotted near the edges.

"Cloudpebble, this is _perfect!_ " Mistfur exclaimed.

Cloudpebble glanced at her. "It really is, Mistfur. Now, how are we going to get cats?"

Just then, a lithe she-cat padded from the ferns. Her amber eyes widened as she saw the two warriors. "What are you doing here?" the she-cat meowed.

Mistfur padded up to her. "I'm Mistfur, and this is Cloudpebble," Mistfur replied. "We're from WindClan, and we're hoping to make a new Clan here!"

The she-cat's eyes widened even more. "My mother was in ThunderClan! She told me about WindClan, and how terrible the leader- Onestar? was."

Mistfur hissed a tiny bit. "Onestar is a great leader. How dare your mother say that?"

The she-cat backed away a few pawsteps.

"Would you like to join our new Clan?" Cloudpebble's voice sounded from the shadows.

The she-cat's shoulder fur flattened. "I'd love to," she meowed. "What's your Clan name?"

Cloudpebble and Mistfur looked at each other blankly. "You came up with the idea, Mistfur," Cloudpebble mewed. "Perhaps the Clan should be called MistClan."

Mistfur nodded. "MistClan it is. So, what's your name?" Mistfur asked the she-cat.

"My name's Maple," the she-cat meowed. "I'm eight moons old."

"Then you will be an apprentice." Mistfur looked around for a tall rock to stand on. She located one at the edge of the camp, with a cave inside it. She decided that it would be the leader's den. Mistfur leaped up onto the rock.

"Maple, you have gone over the mere age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Maplepaw. Your mentor will be Cloudpebble. I hope he passes down everything he knows to you. Cloudpebble, you have received excellent training from Nightcloud, and you have shown yourself to be brave and courageous. You will be the mentor of Maplepaw, and I hope you will teach her everything you know." Once Mistfur was finished, she mewed, "Clan dismissed," and leaped off the rock.

"Mistfur, you were brilliant," Cloudpebble whispered, touching noses with her. "You'll make a great leader."

"Shall I travel to the Moonpool to get my nine lives?"

Cloudpebble thought for a moment. "I suppose so," he mewed. "I'll watch for any more recruits while I'm training Maplepaw."

Mistfur nodded, touching noses with Cloudpebble one last time. "See you soon," she whispered. With that, she padded slowly out of the camp, her gray tabby tail swaying softly.

…

Mistfur was approaching the Moonpool. Her paws ached, and she didn't realize that it was the half-moon tonight. The medicine cats would be coming soon. Mistfur heard pawsteps, and she looked up, her green eyes wide.

"Who's there?" Mistfur heard the voice of Jayfeather. She stepped closer to him.

"It's me, Mistfur," she meowed. "I'm here to get my nine lives."

Jayfeather looked puzzled. "I thought Onestar was still alive?"

"I'm the leader of MistClan now," she explained. "With Cloudpebble and Maplepaw. Where's Kestrelflight?"

Jayfeather flicked his tail toward Kestrelflight, who gasped, his eyes wide. "Mistfur?"

Mistfur nodded. "I'm here to get my nine lives. I'm leader of MistClan now!"

Kestrelflight gave her a quick lick between the ears. "Good work," he whispered. "Go ahead and get your nine lives."

Mistfur settled herself beside the Moonpool, then touched her nose to the icy water. She opened her eyes and saw nine cats standing before her.

"Hello?" Mistfur asked cautiously.

One of the cats stepped forward. It was Tallstar, the leader of WindClan before Onestar. "With this life, I give you loyalty," Tallstar meowed. He touched his nose to Mistfur's head, and it felt as if a raging fire was inside Mistfur, so strong it was burning her from the inside out. She swayed softly on her paws, an agonized look on her face.

…

Miststar slowly rose to her paws. She was dizzy from the unbearable pain she had received during her ceremony. Kestrelflight pressed his pelt against hers. "Did StarClan give you your nine lives?"

Miststar nodded slowly. "I'm Miststar now," she rasped. She curled up in the shadows, her head aching. "I might see you soon, Kestrelflight."

Kestrelflight nodded, then opened his mouth to speak. He then closed it, and padded away with the other medicine cats.

Miststar closed her eyes, then drifted off to sleep.

…

Miststar arrived at the camp entrance, surprised to see it bordered with thorn bushes. She squeezed through the opening, her eyes wide. "Cloudpebble! Maplepaw! You two have been working hard!"

Cloudpebble turned around, his gaze brightening. "Mistfur! You're back!"

Miststar purred. "It's actually Mist _star_ now."

Cloudpebble gasped. "Oh, sorry! Miststar!"

"The camp looks absolutely fantastic!" Miststar praised. She padded forward, touching noses with Maplepaw. "You've been working hard, haven't you?"

Maplepaw nodded slowly. "Yeah. I have so many thorns in my pelt, I feel like a hedgehog!"

Miststar purred with amusement, gazing around at the camp once more. "I feel safe here," she murmured.

"Oh, Branch! Come out of there!" Cloudpebble yowled. A brown tabby tom padded from one of the dens. "Cloudpebble? What is it?" the little kit asked.

Miststar padded forward, touching noses with the brown kit. "I'm Miststar," Miststar introduced herself. "You probably know Cloudpebble. I'm the leader here."

Branch looked up at her with wide amber eyes that showed deep respect. "Pleased to meet you!" he squeaked.

"Pleased to meet you, too." Miststar mewed. She padded over to the rock and placed a gray paw on it. "This will now be called Mistrock," she decided.

The three other cats nodded solemnly.

"Branch, are you sure you want to join MistClan and become a warrior?" Miststar asked.

Branch nodded, lifting his chin with pride.

"Then your new name will be Branchkit. You will be the Clan's first kit!"

Maplepaw slowly padded toward Miststar. "Miststar, I have a brother. He is out there in those woods, alone, looking for a home. Perhaps he could join."

Miststar tipped her head to one side. "Come to my den, we'll talk."

Once inside the den, Miststar fixed her bright green gaze on Maplepaw. "What's your brother's name?"

Maplepaw backed away slightly, shrinking away from Miststar's piercing green eyes. "His name is Frost. He has strange dreams sometimes."

Miststar closed her eyes, thinking. "Okay, thanks. You may go."

Maplepaw bounded out of the den, her ears slightly flattened. Miststar followed, padding over to Cloudpebble. "Her brother's name is Frost. Maplepaw said he has strange dreams sometimes. I wonder if he could be MistClan's medicine cat?"

Cloudpebble thought for a heartbeat. "Perhaps we should go looking for him?"

Miststar nodded, yowling to the Clan, "Cloudpebble is leading the Frost patrol! Maplepaw will go with him."

Cloudpebble and Maplepaw padded out of the camp, their tails and chin held high with pride.

Miststar sat and watched, curling her gray tail neatly over her paws. Branchkit came and sat next to her, gently leaning into her gray tabby fur. "Hi, Branchkit," Miststar mewed.

"Hi, Miststar. I was gazing out into the forest yesterday, and I saw the tip of a cat's tail. It was black."

Miststar tipped her head to one side. "Do you think the cat could still be out there?"

Branchkit nodded. "Probably."

"Are you okay by yourself while I go looking for the cat?" Miststar asked.

Branchkit nodded again. "I'll be fine. Cloudpebble taught me a few battle moves!" Branchkit twisted around and clawed the air with tiny paws.

Miststar's purr rumbled with amusement. "Okay. I won't be long." Miststar stood and, waving her tail at Branchkit, she padded out of the camp. Miststar kept her eyes open for any black tail-tips darting into the undergrowth. After a while, she spotted the black tail. Miststar broke into a run, chasing that black tail. She skidded to a halt when the cat crouched down, its ears flattened in fear.

"Who are you?" the cat asked, frightened.

"I'm Miststar of MistClan. Who are you?"

"Errr… I'm Shade." The she-cat stood up, stretching up to her full height. She was taller than Miststar.

"Would you be interested in joining MistClan?" Miststar asked.

Shade stepped forward a few paces. "Okay."

They went back to camp, and Cloudpebble, Maplepaw, and Branchkit were safely there. She also saw a scared-looking white tom that she knew must be Frost.

"Hi, everyone! This is Shade!" Shade stepped forward, her tail held high, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

Miststar purred, pressing against Cloudpebble. "Shall I do the ceremony for Shade and Frost?" she whispered.

Cloudpebble nodded.

Miststar leaped up onto the Mistrock. "Shade, Frost, come here."

Shade and Frost stepped forward.

"I, Miststar, leader of MistClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these loners. They are willing to join this Clan, and I commend Shade to you as a warrior in her turn. Shade, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Shade meowed.

"Then by the power of StarClan, you will be known as Shadefeather. We welcome you as a full warrior of MistClan."

Shadefeather purred and stepped back.

"Frost, your sister has told me that you're interested in medicine," Miststar mewed.

The snow-white tom nodded, his eyes brighter than ever before.

Miststar nodded. "Frost, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

Frost's eyes gleamed. "It is."

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path as a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will. Frost, you will now be known as Frostpaw. I will teach you all that I know about medicine."

Frostpaw purred and sat beside Maplepaw.

"Clan dismissed," Miststar mewed.

The cats stood up, and the lithe black shape of Shadefeather vanished into the forest. Miststar narrowed her eyes. Had she made a mistake in inviting Shadefeather to join the Clan? She trotted after Shadefeather, following her scent trail. Miststar came to a small clearing in the forest, and she crept through the ferns, spotting a few glimpses of a sleek black pelt. Miststar stayed close to the ground and peeked through the ferns.

Shadefeather glanced upwards into a tree where she just saw a squirrel disappear. Why could she smell Miststar's scent? Well, maybe it was just lingering in her nostrils. Shadefeather leaped up the tree, quiet as a mouse. She knocked the squirrel out of the tree, and the fall killed the squirrel immediately. Shadefeather leaped out of the tree and picked up the squirrel in her jaws.

Miststar padded out of the ferns. "Great catch, Shadefeather!" she purred.

Shadefeather dropped her catch. "I thought I smelled your scent. I've been hunting like this my whole life," she mewed.

Miststar nodded and vanished into the undergrowth, heading for the camp. She spotted another pelt in the trees. It was a tortoiseshell she-cat. Her dark blue eyes were fierce and daring. Miststar sped up.

…

Frostpaw was pacing in the camp, his blue eyes worried. He spotted Miststar. "Miststar! There you are. I thought we were going to train today."

"Um, yeah," Miststar murmured, still thinking of the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Frostpaw gazed at Miststar. "You look distracted, Miststar. You know you can tell me anything."

Miststar snapped out of her daze. "What?"

"I said, you look distracted. You know you can tell me anything," Frostpaw meowed.

"Nothing… I just didn't sleep well last night," Miststar lied. "Now, let me show you these herbs…"

…

Frostpaw stumbled out of the medicine den, his mind spinning. He had learned so much today. He just hoped he would remember all the herbs and their uses.

Miststar gazed after him, purring. She knew he would be able to remember the herbs easily. "Frostpaw, you can have some prey if you wish."

Frostpaw nodded and picked up a small chaffinch. He settled down at the edge of the camp to eat it.

Miststar sighed happily. _I guess Cloudpebble is out training Maplepaw,_ she thought. Just then, she heard an anguished screech from the forest. Miststar was bounding out of the camp, following the sound of the screech. She came to a clearing littered with blood and fur… and Maplepaw was there, her eyes filled with sorrow and dismay. Miststar's eyes grew worried.

"What happened, Maplepaw?" Miststar asked.

Thunder crackled above them, and it started to rain. Miststar stepped forward to see a mangled, bloody body of a cat.

It was Cloudpebble.

Miststar bounded forward and grabbed Cloudpebble by the scruff. He didn't try to struggle. She dragged him back to the camp and into the medicine den. Frostpaw started to panic, shuffling through the herbs while muttering under his breath.

"Cloudpebble…"

Cloudpebble's eyes opened slightly. He spotted Miststar. "Miststar," he rasped.

"What happened?" Miststar asked softly. Maplepaw quietly left the den.

Cloudpebble struggled for breath. "Badger attacked us. I leaped in front of… of Maplepaw to… save her."

Frostpaw pressed his paws against Cloudpebble's chest repeatedly. "There's something in his chest," Frostpaw explained.

Cloudpebble coughed up a few mouthfuls of blood. His eyes closed and he reached out to Miststar with a paw.

"These past days have been wonderful, Miststar. I just want you to know that I love you and I will never stop loving you."

"Cloudpebble, don't leave me!"

"It's my time, Miststar. There's another cat who you can be with instead."

"What are you talking about?! Cloudpebble, no!"

Cloudpebble's eyes glazed over with death, and he let out a tiny sigh.

Shaking with grief, Miststar leaned forward to close her mate's eyes with a soft lap of her tongue.

"Oh, Miststar…" Frostpaw murmured, pressing himself against his leader's flank.

"He… he's gone," Miststar sighed, like she couldn't believe it.

Miststar and Frostpaw gently laid out Cloudpebble's body in the center of the camp. They made him look like he was sleeping. Scents of mint and rosemary drifted from the warrior's chilled pelt, but not even those could disguise the icky scent of death.

That night, the whole Clan kept vigil for Cloudpebble. Maplepaw's muzzle was nuzzled softly into her mentor's neck fur. Shadefeather was crouching solemnly beside Cloudpebble, gazing down at the warrior's lifeless face.

Frostpaw's blue eyes were wide. His white fur was fluffed up with fear. "I had a vision," he whispered.

Miststar immediately stood and brought him into the medicine den. "What was your vision?" Miststar whispered.

"I… I can't remember," Frostpaw whispered back.

"That's okay," Miststar replied. "We should get back to the vigil."

Miststar sat by Cloudpebble's side until dawn. _What did Cloudpebble mean by 'there's another cat you can be with instead'?_ she thought.

She leaped up onto the Mistrock and addressed the whole Clan. "So, in normal Clans, the elders usually perform the ritual of burying the dead cat. We don't have any elders, so Shadefeather and I will bury Cloudpebble."

Miststar lifted Cloudpebble onto her shoulders. Shadefeather did the same. They placed his body into a hole that Shadefeather had dug beforehand. Miststar pushed earth into the hole and rested her muzzle on top of the earth pile.

"Thanks, Shadefeather," Miststar purred to the lithe black she-cat.

"You're welcome," Shadefeather mumbled.

Miststar decided she would give Maplepaw and Frostpaw their full names at sunhigh that day.

…

Miststar leaped on top of the Mistrock, quickly summoning the cats. She beckoned Frostpaw and Maplepaw forward.

"I, Miststar, leader of MistClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. Frostpaw has trained hard to learn the ways of a medicine cat, and Maplepaw has trained to learn the ways of a warrior, and with your help they will serve their Clan for many moons. Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Frostpaw's blue eyes gleamed with a fierce fire that showed he was making the right decision. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Frostpaw, from this moment you will be known as Frostpelt. StarClan honors your kindness and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of MistClan."

Frostpelt puffed out his chest proudly, and sat down beside Branchkit.

"Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Maplepaw stepped forward with trembling paws. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Maplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Maplebreeze. StarClan honors your bravery and fierceness, and welcomes you as a full warrior of MistClan."

The two littermates purred loudly. Shadefeather and Branchkit gazed at them with proud eyes.

"Clan dismissed," Miststar murmured. Her eyes shone with pride for the two newly named littermates.

…

Miststar padded into the medicine den. Frostpelt rolled a bundle of tansy into a neat wrap and stored it in a crack in the wall.

"Hi, Miststar. What can I do for you?" Frostpelt questioned.

Miststar sat down and faced Frostpelt. "I never showed you the Moonpool," Miststar meowed.

Frostpelt nodded. Somehow he knew what the Moonpool was.

Miststar gazed deep into Frostpelt's eyes, carefully reading his expression. She detected something she only saw in Cloudpebble's eyes. A wave of shock swept over her as she realized what it was.

Love. Frostpelt loved her!

Miststar stood up, only to fall down again. Shock was running down her body from nose to tail. She shut her eyes tightly as her mind spun.

"Miststar?" Frostpelt's gentle voice sounded in her ears.

Miststar blinked a few times before getting to her paws.

"We don't have to go to the Moonpool if you're not feeling well," Frostpelt mewed. He gently eased Miststar into a nest.

"No, we have to go," Miststar grunted, getting up.

Frostpelt shrugged. "Okay." His heart was thumping hard in his chest. Going to the Moonpool with Miststar? How was he going to keep it together? He forced himself to take some deep breaths to control his heart rate.

"Let's go, Frostpelt."

…

The two cats approached the Moonpool. Miststar was explaining to Frostpelt how to use it.

"-so then you share dreams with StarClan," Miststar explained.

Frostpelt forced himself to listen, and he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the path in front of him. "Okay, I think I get it."

They stopped in front of the Moonpool. "Now touch the water with your nose, Frostpelt."

Frostpelt touched the water, then fell limp on the rock. Miststar did the same.

Miststar padded through a misty forest, wisps of fog swirling through her fur. A lean, starry shape approached her. She recognized it immediately.

"Cloudpebble! It's good to see you," she purred.

Cloudpebble nodded and pressed his flank to hers, twining their tails. "Miststar," he mewed urgently, "Frostpelt is very, very fond of you."

"I know," she sighed. "But I'll never love another cat more than you, Cloudpebble."

Cloudpebble shook his head. "You need to become mates with Frostpelt. I have a prophecy, and it depends on you two."

Miststar's green eyes sparked with curiosity. "What's the prophecy?"

Cloudpebble gazed at her guiltily. "I can't tell you," he mewed regretfully, "but I can guarantee it depends on you and Frostpelt."

Miststar nodded quickly. "I will do it, Cloudpebble. For you."

Cloudpebble purred a thanks, then faded away, leaving Miststar to wake up beside the Moonpool.

Frostpelt was grooming his snow-white pelt, his blue eyes bleary and tired. He gazed up at Miststar. "Hi, Miststar… how'd you sleep?"

"I slept well," she purred. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Frostpelt turned away from her.

Miststar rested her tail on his shoulder. "You're not fine," she insisted.

Frostpelt sighed and gazed into Miststar's green eyes. "I… I need to tell you something," he murmured.

Miststar purred, gazing into Frostpelt's ice-blue eyes. "Go ahead."

"Well, you see… I… um, I love you, Miststar."

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Miststar thought for a few minutes, just to make Frostpelt nervous. It worked. "Frostpelt," she mewed, "I love you too. And it would be an honor to be your mate."

Frostpelt stood, his blue eyes gleaming with happiness. "We should get back to our Clan," he reasoned, even though his voice shook.

Miststar nodded, flicking her gray tabby tail.

…

The two cats arrived back at camp. Maplebreeze pressed against her brother, murmuring in his ear.

Shadefeather padded up to Miststar. "How was the trip?" Shadefeather asked.

"A little cold," Miststar purred.

Shadefeather nodded. "It was cold here too." She spoke curtly, like she didn't want to talk.

Miststar watched the lithe she-cat go, suspicion pricking her pelt. _Shadefeather doesn't seem like the kind of warrior I'd like to have in my Clan…_ Miststar thought.

Shadefeather trotted into the forest. She clearly saw Miststar's suspicious gaze aimed straight at her. Why was Miststar so suspicious of her? She heard a rustle in the bushes. Shadefeather crouched down and crept through the ferns. She leaped, and landed on top of a young she-cat!

Birch yowled out as a lean black she-cat landed on top of her. She pushed the she-cat off and scrambled to her paws. "What are you doing?" Birch asked.

Shadefeather leaped off the she-cat's back. "I'm defending my Clan's territory," she snarled. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm sitting here hoping that one of you mangy forest cats would notice me!" Birch growled back. "And it looks like I succeeded!"

"Why exactly would you want us to notice you?" Shadefeather meowed.

"I want to join your group, okay?" Birch mewed softly. "I've always wanted to."

Shadefeather placed her tail on the she-cat's shoulder. "Fine, I'll lead you to our camp. I'm Shadefeather, by the way."

The light brown tabby she-cat purred. "I'm Birch."

Back in the camp, Miststar was sitting quietly beside the Mistrock. Frostpelt was laying out herbs to dry outside his den. Maplebreeze was warming her pelt on the basking rocks, and Branchkit was happily playing with a moss ball. Everyone in the Clan was content. Shadefeather padded confidently into the camp with a light brown tabby she-cat at her side.

"This is Birch," she announced. "She wishes to join MistClan."

Miststar rose to her paws and padded over to Birch. "Very well. I will do a naming ceremony at sunset. Shadefeather, would you mind showing Birch around our camp and territory?"

Shadefeather nodded, her ice-blue eyes shining. "Come," she mewed to Birch.

The two she-cats padded away, leaving the Clan to resume their happy state. Branchkit abandoned his moss ball and padded over to Miststar.

"Miststar," Branchkit mewed, pushing her out of her daydreams. "I was wondering when I will get my apprentice name."

The gray tabby leader licked a paw and drew it over her ear lazily. "Perhaps tonight, if you behave."

The little brown tabby tom nodded eagerly. "I'd like that!" he squeaked.

…

Miststar was standing on top of the Mistrock, with Branchkit and Birch standing in front of her.

"Branchkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Branchpaw. Your mentor will be Shadefeather. I hope she passes on all she knows to you."

Branchpaw stepped forward and reached up to touch noses with Shadefeather, who blinked at him proudly. "I will make sure you are a great warrior," she vowed.

"I, Miststar, leader of MistClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this loner. She is willing to join this Clan, and I commend Birch to you as a warrior in her turn. Birch, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Birch nodded confidently. "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, you will be known as Birchflight. We welcome you as a full warrior of MistClan."

Birchflight stepped back, her amber eyes shining with pride.

To the warriors' surprise, Miststar flicked her ears at Maplebreeze. "I wish to go through a ceremony I have ever heard once. Maplebreeze, come here."

Maplebreeze's eyes widened, and she stepped forward nervously. "Am… am I in trouble?" she asked.

Miststar shook her head. "Quite the opposite, in fact. Now, I was only a kit when I heard this ceremony, so I'm not quite sure what the exact words are. Maplebreeze, you have served your Clan well, and even without an apprentice, you have proved yourself again and again to MistClan. I think you should be our deputy. I say these words before the warriors of StarClan. Maplebreeze is MistClan's first deputy!"

Maplebreeze was trembling with shock and excitement. She slowly rose to her paws as Miststar padded over to her.

Miststar rested her muzzle on Maplebreeze's head, making the young she-cat lick her shoulder. "Serve MistClan well," Miststar whispered in her ear.

…

Miststar was sitting in the medicine den, happily chatting with Frostpelt. She suddenly felt something in her belly. She groaned slightly. "Frostpelt, I just felt something in my belly," she complained.

Frostpelt pricked his ears and gently nudged Miststar into a nest. He gently rested a paw on her belly. His ice-blue eyes widened in surprise. "Miststar! You're going to have kits!" he meowed, delighted.

Miststar frowned. "Who's are they?"

Frostpelt shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Well," she purred, twining her tail with Frostpelt's, "I don't care, as long as I have healthy kits."

…

Miststar dreamt that night. She found herself in the same misty forest as before, and Cloudpebble's scent flooded her nose. She purred loudly, "Cloudpebble!"

The white-and-gray speckled tom appeared from a cloud of mist. "Hi, Miststar. I made a mistake. That prophecy wasn't real. I heard you're having kits!"

Miststar nodded. "Yeah, do you know who's they are?" She didn't really care about the prophecy.

"They're mine, of course," Cloudpebble purred happily.

Miststar's eyes brightened. "Cloudpebble, I promise I'll make our kits amazing warriors."

Cloudpebble pressed against her. "I know you will, Miststar." He brushed muzzles with Miststar. "Just carry on loving Frostpelt too, it doesn't matter to me."

Miststar nodded and let herself fade from the dream. She woke in one of Frostpelt's medicine nests. She blinked confusedly.

Frostpelt gazed down at her, purring. "I just wanted to keep an eye on you and your kits." He glanced at her belly. "I want to keep them safe."

Miststar purred with gratitude. "Thanks, Frostpelt, but my kits aren't due for another moon and a half."

Frostpelt rested his white tail on her shoulder, crouching down to meet her gaze. "Have you figured out the father yet?" he asked.

Miststar sighed, gazing into his ice-blue eyes. "Cloudpebble is the father."

Frostpelt let his tail drop from Miststar's shoulder. "Even if I'm not the father of your kits, Miststar, I want you to know that I still love you."

Miststar looked away. "And you always will, and I know that. But I have to raise my kits without their true father. Will you be their new father?"

Frostpelt nodded, looking back into her bright green gaze. "Of course I will, Miststar."

…

Shadefeather led Branchpaw back into the camp. Branchpaw trotted happily over to the fresh-kill pile. Shadefeather nodded, looking at the muscles that were hidden under Branchpaw's dark brown tabby pelt. She knew he would become a great warrior someday. Shadefeather trained him hard, but with claws sheathed, of course. She trained him until he couldn't move a claw anymore. That was a part of being a warrior, though, being pushed to the limit. Shadefeather saw the lean gray tabby shape of Miststar heading toward her.

"Shadefeather. I see Branchpaw is tired," Miststar mewed.

"Yes, I push him to the limit. Is that wrong?" she asked anxiously.

Miststar shook her head. "No, of course not. It's great. He'll become a strong, brave warrior someday."

Shadefeather glanced at Miststar's belly. "Are you expecting kits?" The words slipped out of her mouth.

Miststar looked faintly surprised. "Yes, actually. I am. They're Cloudpebble's, of course."

"That's great. Congratulations."

The two she-cats chatted for a bit, gradually warming up to each other. They were becoming more like true Clanmates. Miststar was beginning to trust Shadefeather a lot more now, more like a Clanmate. She tried her luck, making Branchpaw her apprentice. Shadefeather was a great mentor, and might even become deputy one day.

"Well, I have stuff to do. Take care, Shadefeather," Miststar mewed.

"And you, Miststar. Would you like me to lead the dawn patrol tomorrow?"

"Perhaps you should ask Maplebreeze. She's the deputy!" Miststar nodded and padded toward Birchflight.

Shadefeather purred with satisfaction and headed into the warriors' den for the night, but not before she asked Maplebreeze about the dawn patrol.

…

Frostpelt was sitting in his den, sorting herbs. He sighed with loneliness. He pushed away the urge to go to Miststar and press against her soft gray tabby pelt. His heart ached with love for Miststar, but he knew that she loved Cloudpebble.

Miststar padded into the medicine den to talk to Frostpelt. He jumped in surprise when he saw Miststar. "Hi, Frostpelt. Do you think I should move to the nursery soon?" Miststar tipped her head to one side.

"Per… perhaps," he mewed, his voice shaking.

Miststar's eyes looked worried. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Frostpelt turned back to his herbs. "Nothing. I can deal with it myself."

Miststar sighed and sank into a nest. "You can tell me, I'm your leader. And your mentor," Miststar laughed lightly.

Frostpelt shook his head. "I'm only concerned about my Clanmates' health. Are you feeling alright?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Just a little tired. And—," Miststar was cut off as a painful spasm gripped her belly.

"Quick, to the nursery. Now!" Frostpelt fumbled for the right herbs as he shooed Miststar out of the den.

Miststar struggled through the pain and flopped down on the soft moss of the nursery floor. Frostpelt came hurrying in, a bundle of herbs in his jaws. He dropped them on the ground.

The Clan was waiting anxiously outside the nursery, flinching at every yowl of pain Miststar gave. "Does it usually take this long?" Birchflight whispered to Shadefeather.

Shadefeather shrugged. "I've never had kits before, how would I know?"

Frostpelt padded out of the nursery, his head dipped and his pelt ruffled. "I've done everything I can. Miststar just needs to get these kits out."

All of a sudden, the pained wails stopped. Frostpelt bounded back into the nursery and let out a yowl of joy. "They're here! Miststar had two healthy she-kits!"

The Clan erupted into purrs of pleasure. "Yay!" Branchpaw mewed.

Miststar gazed down at her two she-kits. One looked exactly like Cloudpebble, and one had a beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white pelt.

"This one will be called Petalkit," she mewed, touching her tail to the one that looked like Cloudpebble. "And this one will be Cloverkit." She touched her tail to the tortoiseshell-and-white kit. She curled her long tail around her two kits, nudging them softly to her belly. Resting her head on the soft moss of her nest, she fell asleep.

…

Miststar woke up to see Frostpelt gazing at her with warm blue eyes. "Miststar. Your kits are beautiful. Just like you," he meowed softly, touching noses with her.

Miststar yawned. "Thank you, Frostpelt." She gently groomed the kits' fluffy pelts. Petalkit opened her eyes and gazed up at her mother with bright blue eyes. Miststar purred and nudged Petalkit with her nose. "Go explore, little one," she purred. Miststar watched Petalkit stumble out of the nursery.

Frostpelt purred and gently brushed his tail over Cloverkit's flank. "She'll get the toms, that's for sure," Frostpelt murmured, gazing down at Cloverkit. "Just like you," he repeated.

Miststar sighed as an achingly familiar scent washed over her. It was Cloudpebble's scent. She looked up, and the lithe, starry shape of Cloudpebble stood in front of her, his eyes glowing warmly. "Your kits are beautiful," Cloudpebble purred. "I know that Petalkit will be a fighter."

"Cloudpebble!" Miststar mewed, delighted. "They're not just my kits, they're ours."

"Keep them safe for me, Miststar."

"Of course, Cloudpebble. Frostpelt will help me."

Cloudpebble nodded and faded away with the slightest of breezes.

Miststar closed her eyes and let a huge wave of grief swamp her. She rested her muzzle on Cloverkit's head, making Cloverkit open her eyes and leap to her paws. "What's going on?" she mewled.

"Nothing, little one. Go explore MistClan's camp."

Cloverkit gazed at her with brilliant green eyes, then padded out of the nursery, her fluffy pelt already smoothed down.

Miststar rose to her paws and, with a slight nod to Frostpelt, she followed her daughter out of the nursery.

The Clan crowded around her, warmly congratulating her for having two healthy kits. Miststar purred and she knew that her Clan was happy and content.

 **So, my first story on this website. I hope you liked it. Please review and be sure to read the stories that will be up as soon as I write them.**


	2. MistClan Book 2

**Hmm… what about a sequel? Be sure to review!**

The Adventures of MistClan: Book 2

Miststar nodded to her Clanmates and watched her two kits get shown around the camp by Birchflight. Branchpaw was circling his mentor, Shadefeather. "Please can you teach me how to do a back kick?" he pleaded.

Miststar noticed that most of her Clan were she-cats. _We need more toms,_ Miststar thought.

Shadefeather finally gave in to Branchpaw's begging and growled, "Fine." Her eyes were playful, though. Branchpaw bounded enthusiastically out of the camp.

Miststar purred with amusement and nodded to the white medicine cat, Frostpelt. He was laying out herbs to dry outside his den. "Hey, Miststar. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, Frostpelt. Just a little tired. From all that kitting, you know?"

Frostpelt nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I understand. I'll give you some borage to help your milk come." Frostpelt turned to his herb stores and pulled out a bundle of the furry leaves. He pawed them over to Miststar.

Miststar dipped her head and took the bundle in her mouth. "Thanks, Frostpelt," she mumbled around the leaves. She exited the den, tension crackling in the air.

Miststar's two kits were scuffling outside the nursery. She gazed at them lovingly and bit into the warm thrush sitting beside her. She beckoned her kits over with a sweep of her tail. "Cloverkit! Petalkit! Come taste some thrush," she mewed.

Cloverkit's paws thudded on the grass as she bounded over, her mouth watering. "Yum!" she squeaked, taking a mouthful of thrush.

Petalkit trotted slowly over, less eager to try fresh-kill.

"Come on, Petalkit. Try it. You'll be a great warrior, just like your father." Miststar's eyes clouded with pain.

Petalkit frowned. "I thought my father was Frostpelt!"

Miststar shook her head. "Your father is in StarClan now. His name is Cloudpebble. You look just like him…"

Petalkit nodded, her blue eyes serious. "I'll try the thrush," she promised, taking a bite. "I want to be just like him!"

"You will be, my sweet," Miststar murmured.

Cloverkit was bouncing excitedly on her paws. "I want to see the forest," she breathed. "Can we pleeeeaaase go?"

Miststar blinked regretfully at the tortoiseshell-and-white kit. "I'd take you out if I could, Cloverkit, but kits aren't allowed to leave camp until they're apprenticed."

Cloverkit's tail drooped in disappointment. "Can I ask Branchpaw what the forest is like?"

"He's out training, Cloverkit. You can ask him when he gets back, if he isn't too tired."

The little cat's tail shot back up in excitement. "Can me and Petalkit sleep alone tonight?" Her voice was a little scared, as she had never slept alone before.

"I suppose so," Miststar purred, turning around to finish the thrush.

Petalkit had disappeared.

Miststar leaped to her paws, her fur bristling. "Stay here," she hissed to Cloverkit. "I'll get your sister."

The gray tabby leader dashed out of the camp, following her kit's sweet, milky scent. She emerged into a small clearing and spotted the tortoiseshell she-cat with the dark blue eyes from before. The young feline was crouching in front of Petalkit protectively.

"Get away from my kit!" Miststar snarled.

The tortoiseshell lifted her head and shifted away, unfazed by Miststar's hostility. "I'm sorry," the she-cat mewed smoothly. "Is this your kit?"

Miststar took a deep breath, forcing her fur to lay flat. "Yes, this is my kit," Miststar responded, her voice matching the she-cat's.

"In that case," the tortoiseshell purred, "I'll leave." She turned and trotted off into the ferns.

Miststar grabbed Petalkit by her scruff and bounded away toward the camp.

She skidded to a halt in the clearing and placed her kit on the ground. "Petalkit, what were you _thinking?_ " The last word came out a lot louder than she intended.

The gray-and-white kit padded slowly off to the nursery, her head lowered and her tail drooping.

Miststar blinked, trying to forget what just happened. The tortoiseshell she-cat still lingered in her mind.

"I'm going out for a hunt," she mumbled, sighing.

Frostpelt bounded over. "Are you okay, Miststar?" The white medicine cat's eyes scanned her lean frame.

"Yes," she meowed tiredly.

Frostpelt rested his tail on her back, gently guiding her to the medicine den. "You need rest, and a good meal," he murmured. "As your medicine cat, I'm telling you what you need."

The gray tabby leader trudged along to the medicine den, her eyes hollow. She needed a night away from her tumbling kits. Miststar felt way older than she had when she left WindClan. _I'll pay them a visit sometime,_ she thought as she curled up in the medicine nest.

"Miststar, wake up. You've been sleeping all day, and you feel warm."

Miststar struggled toward consciousness. She blinked a few times before realizing whose voice it was.

Frostpelt dropped a leaf wrap beside her, along with a wad of soaked moss.

"Thank you," she rasped, gulping down the bitter herbs.

Frostpelt rested his muzzle on top of her head. "You caught a cough," he observed. "Drink your water."

Miststar quickly drank the water and curled up in her nest once more. She was aware of Frostpelt still pressed against her. Before she could drift off to sleep, she exploded into a violent coughing fit that left her winded.

Frostpelt rose to his paws and dropped another ball of dripping moss beside her, along with a leaf smeared with honey.

Miststar licked up the honey, relishing the cooling sensation in her throat, and drank the water. This time, she fell asleep.

Miststar woke up in a beautiful sunny clearing. Cloudpebble leaped from a tree, his blue eyes reflecting starlight. "You've come at last," he purred, twining his tail with Miststar's.

"Am… am I in StarClan?" Miststar asked, her voice shaking.

"Not yet," Cloudpebble admitted, his gaze clouding. "There's a place here for you that will be filled soon."

Miststar swallowed nervously. "Do I have time to… to say goodbye?"

Cloudpebble pulled away slowly. He said nothing more before fading away.

Miststar jumped awake. Heat was flooding from the leader's pelt, and her chest was tightening with every breath. She crossed the clearing on shaky paws and into the nursery. "Goodbye, my precious kits," she breathed before heading into the warriors' den. Lightly she touched Maplebreeze on the shoulder with her tail. "Come," she pleaded.

Maplebreeze sat down with the ill leader.

"Are you ready to take on leadership?" Miststar coughed a few times. "Frostpelt will show you where to get your nine lives. You'll be a great leader, Maplebreeze. Oh, I'll miss MistClan so much!"

Maplebreeze dug her claws into the ground. "You're not going to die," she whispered. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as Miststar.

"Don't be silly," the tabby leader rasped. "StarClan told me they have a place waiting for me."

Maplebreeze sighed, her eyes admitting defeat. "I'll never forget you, Miststar," she murmured.

Miststar dipped her head before trotting back into the medicine den and flopped down, her flanks heaving.

Her kits came thundering in and leaped on top of their mother. "Maplebreeze told me you're going to die!" Cloverkit wailed. "That's not true, is it?"

All the commotion woke Frostpelt. "What's going on?" he mewed.

"StarClan is waiting for me," she admitted to the cats who were most important to her.

Petalkit clung to her mother, burying her little nose in the gray fur.

Miststar blinked as she licked up the poppy seeds that would help her go to StarClan less painfully.

"Goodbye, my precious Clan," she whispered. "I'm coming, Cloudpebble."

Frostpelt sighed, resting his head on hers as she drifted off into sleep. "Goodbye, the only cat I loved," he growled quietly.

The tortoiseshell-and-white kit was licking her mother's ears and head fur affectionately. "I didn't want this to happen, Miststar." Cloverkit suddenly sounded a lot older, more like an experienced apprentice. "But it did. We cannot change the path StarClan has laid out for us."

Petalkit stood somberly beside her sister while the Clan sat vigil for Miststar that night. The two kits were struggling to keep their eyes open as they fidgeted impatiently. Birchflight swept her tail around the two kits and led them into the nursery, where she lay with them.

Shadefeather, Maplebreeze, Frostpelt, and Branchpaw were quietly keeping vigil, gazing at the deceased leader with dull, grief-filled eyes.

As the sun rose, the kits came out of the nursery, their fur fluffed out importantly.

"We want to make a speech," Petalkit announced proudly.

"That's right," Cloverkit put in. She quickly whispered to her sister before beginning. "Miststar has died," she mewed, her gaze sweeping the cats. "But that doesn't mean we will die as well. StarClan will try its best to protect us. Our destiny might not be clear to us yet. But we will work as hard as we can to find it within ourselves."

The five older cats gazed at Cloverkit in astonishment. When had she learned to speak like a Clan leader? Branchpaw leaned to whisper in his mentor's ear. "She'd be a great leader," he murmured.

The gray-and-white kit was nodding. "MistClan will survive, as long as we do."

Cloverkit stepped forward, brushing her tail down Miststar's flank. "Maplebreeze will continue to serve her Clan as MistClan's leader. We all welcome you. Maplestar!"

Maplebreeze stood up slowly, choking with emotion. "Thank you, Cloverkit," she purred. "Me and Shadefeather will carry out Miststar's body."

After Miststar had been buried, Maplebreeze and Frostpelt departed for the Moonpool.

Cloverkit warmly accepted any praise from her speech. Petalkit felt a tiny bit left out, but she was still happy.

Maplestar returned from the Moonpool that afternoon. She quickly leaped onto the Mistrock and beckoned the two kits forward with a sweep of her tail.

"These two kits are ready to be apprenticed. Cloverkit, you will now be known as Cloverpaw. I will be your mentor. As for Petalkit, your name will now be Petalpaw, and Birchflight will be your mentor."

The two apprentices touched noses with their mentors. "I'll try my best," Cloverpaw promised Maplestar.

"As for the new mentors, you may start training your apprentices. Meeting dismissed."

Birchflight led Petalpaw out of the camp to gather moss. Maplestar turned to face Cloverpaw. "I see great promise in you," Maplestar murmured. "We'll start with battle training."

Cloverpaw followed her mentor out of the camp and into the training clearing. "Maplestar, I'm not sure I'm ready for this yet. I've barely been an apprentice for two heartbeats!" Cloverpaw protested.

"You will be ready," the brown-and-white leader growled.

The tortoiseshell-and-white apprentice stood on the other side of the clearing with her shoulders squared, ready for an attack. Maplestar leaped at her, but Cloverpaw rolled out of the way, leaped on Maplestar's back, and pummeled her back with her hind paws.

"Wow," Maplestar panted, struggling free. "I was right. Well, I think that's enough for today. You're just a young apprentice, after all," the leader teased, flicking Cloverpaw's ears with the tip of her tail.

Cloverpaw nodded, her head and tail drooping with exhaustion.

Maplestar's eyes were soft with sympathy. She picked up the small apprentice by her scruff and carried her back to camp.

"Cloverpaw! Maplestar, what happened?" Petalpaw asked anxiously.

"She's just tired, Petalpaw. Let her rest for a bit."

Maplestar dropped the apprentice on the soft new moss of the apprentices' den. A pang of grief shook her as she remembered building the den with her deceased mentor, Cloudpebble.

Petalpaw was purring with happiness as she accepted praise from her moss-gathering expedition today. "Really, it was nothing," she insisted, giving her chest fur a few embarrassed licks.

As the sun set, Cloverpaw emerged from the apprentices' den, looking a little tired still. "Hi, Petalpaw," she mewed. "How was your training today?"

The gray-and-white she-cat tipped her head to one side. "Undoubtedly not as good as yours," she responded.

"Yeah, I got pretty lucky," Cloverpaw admitted. "But I'm still not as famous as you."

Petalpaw nodded. "You're not too far behind me."

Cloverpaw's shoulders drooped in despair. Would her sister become Clan leader before she did? She shook her head quickly and turned pointedly toward the apprentices' den.

"I completely understand, Cloverpaw. You're tired. Let me give you some peace and quiet," Petalpaw murmured, quietly padding away.

Cloverpaw trotted into the apprentices' den, being careful not to wake the sleeping Branchpaw. She curled up in her nest and desperately tried to slip into sleep. After many moments of waiting, sleep finally overcame her. She blinked, wondering if she really fell asleep. Cloverpaw was surprised to see a sunny clearing with one cat waiting patiently in it.

"Hello?" she called anxiously.

The white cat lifted his head, his blue eyes gleaming. "You came."

"Yes, obviously," she meowed, rolling her eyes.

The white cat stood up, showing the long scar that ran from his belly to the tip of his ear. "Nice to meet you. I'm Snowtuft, a cat that died long ago. Cloverpaw, right?"

"Y-yes, actually," she murmured, wondering how this StarClan cat knew her name.

"I'm here to help you become your Clan's leader," he meowed suddenly.

"W-what? How did you know I wanted to be leader?" Cloverpaw asked, bewildered.

"I just do," he stated, showing her that he wasn't giving away any secrets.

"Well then, how will you help me?" she queried. "How do I know that you're not Frostpelt?"

Snowtuft blinked. "Frostpelt? Like your medicine cat? Frostpelt isn't dead, right?"

"Do you know any other StarClan cats?" Cloverpaw challenged.

"Do not answer my question with another question," he scolded in a low voice. "You will do what I say. By the way, yes. I do know many other StarClan cats." His eyes darkened. "Many."

Cloverpaw merely blinked, and in a flash, she was back in the apprentices' den. The tortoiseshell-and-white apprentice stood, and padded out of the den for an early morning walk.

"Cloverpaw. What are you doing up?" Branchpaw's voice sounded from the side of the clearing.

"I'm going for a walk," she mewed, shuffling her paws.

The dark brown tabby apprentice made no objections. "I'll tell Maplestar if she's looking for you," he murmured.

Cloverpaw continued into the forest and sat by the stream. _It's so peaceful by the stream,_ she thought, twitching her ears.

"Hi, Cloverpaw," Branchpaw mewed from behind her. "I can teach you some hunting tips, if you like."

"That's kind of you, Branchpaw, but I'll just learn from Maplestar."

He shrugged. "That's okay," he whispered, padding back in the direction of the camp.

Cloverpaw turned her attention back to the stream. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Maplestar calling to her. Both Maplestar and Branchpaw came tearing through the forest, closely followed by Shadefeather. They appeared behind her, and Maplestar flew at her, pinning her to the ground. "Cloverpaw, you mouse-brain!" Maplestar snarled, cuffing her roughly over the ears. "Use your ears, for StarClan's sake!"

Cloverpaw slipped out of Maplestar's grip and shook out her fur. "I'm overloaded with stuff, okay?" she hissed back, her fur fluffing up. "Unless this training session is urgent, I need a few more moments!"

The three older cats gazed at her with dismay. "We're all doing battle training together," Branchpaw added hopefully.

Cloverpaw turned back around to face them. "Fine," she growled.

Maplestar rested her tail on her apprentice's back gently, but Cloverpaw whirled around and bared her teeth at Maplestar.

The battle training was unexciting. Cloverpaw managed to hold Branchpaw in a death grip, though, which she was happy about. Cloverpaw wanted to ask Frostpelt about the weird dream she had.

She poked her head into the medicine den to see Frostpelt in his nest, his head lowered.

"Frostpelt?" she called softly, making the white-furred medicine cat jump. He spun around to face her. "Cloverpaw, is it urgent? I have things to do." The older tom's eyes looked tired.

"Um… sort of. I had an… odd dream last night."

Frostpelt sighed, his eyes filled with grief. "You can tell me later. I have a lot to do today."

Cloverpaw backed out of the den. "O-okay."

"Cloverpaw!" Branchpaw leaped down from a tree. "Would you like to go hunting?"

"I'd normally love to, Branchpaw, but I promised Maplestar I'd change the bedding in the dens," she replied.

"Oh! Well, let me help you." He led the younger apprentice out of the camp.

They came to an old oak, with its roots covered in moss. Branchpaw immediately got to work, pulling the moss out with his teeth. Cloverpaw sliced off some moss with her claws neatly. "Have you… have you ever had any weird dreams?" Cloverpaw asked the tom.

Branchpaw didn't take his eyes off from his work. "Well, I had a dream once about flying hedgehogs," he meowed slowly. "But nothing like messages from StarClan or anything."

Cloverpaw ripped off another chunk of moss. "Well, flying hedgehogs are pretty weird," she agreed. "I think this is enough moss," she mewed, gesturing to the growing pile of fresh moss.

Branchpaw nodded, grasping a huge wad of moss between his jaws, leaving the other half for Cloverpaw.

After spreading the moss out on the floor of some of the dens, Cloverpaw decided to talk to Petalpaw.

"Hi, Petalpaw," Cloverpaw greeted her sister.

"Hi," Petalpaw grumbled, slightly shifting away.

"What's wrong?" Cloverpaw asked softly.

"Birchflight trains me so hard!" the gray-and-white she-cat wailed. "I barely have any strength left for my apprentice duties."

Cloverpaw sighed, resting her head against her sister's. "Perhaps try going to your nest a little earlier each night," she suggested. "It will give you extra energy."

Petalpaw blinked gratefully. "Thanks, sis. I'll do that." She padded off into the apprentices' den.

Cloverpaw carefully selected a chaffinch from the prey pile and settled on the sun-warmed grass to eat it. She heard Maplestar's yowl from the Mistrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Mistrock for a Clan meeting!"

Cloverpaw trotted over, wondering what was going on.

Maplestar gazed warmly down at the cats. "My favourite part of being a leader is making new warriors. Branchpaw, come forward."

The dark brown tabby tom gasped with surprise, but padded forward.

"Branchpaw," Maplestar mewed, leaping down from the Mistrock, "do you promise to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes, I do," he responded.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I name you Branchfall. We honor your bravery and your enthusiasm, and will welcome you as a full warrior of MistClan."

Branchfall silently backed away, his amber eyes shining with pride.

"Meeting dismissed," Maplestar murmured before disappearing into her den.

Cloverpaw yawned, gazing at the darkening sky. She padded off, without a word, to the apprentices' den.

She woke in the sunny clearing again.

"Cloverpaw!" Snowtuft called. "Wanna learn some advanced fighting moves?"

Cloverpaw bared her teeth at the white warrior. "No," she snarled. "Why can't I have normal dreams like any other cat?"

"We carefully select certain cats that we trust can keep this a secret," Snowtuft murmured, circling the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

"I'll tell everyone in my Clan that you selected me!" Cloverpaw challenged.

Snowtuft sat back on his haunches, revealing his long scar. "You don't want this to happen to you, right?"

"How can you hurt me? You're _dead._ "

"I said, you don't want it to happen to you." He leaned in. "You will keep coming here, night after night, until you finally give in."

Cloverpaw stood her ground, not flinching away. "I'll never give in," she insisted.

Snowtuft stood, and padded away. "Fine," he meowed over his shoulder.

Cloverpaw appeared back in the apprentices' den. There was a long scratch running from her shoulder to her forepaw. She squeaked in alarm. Had Snowtuft hurt her through a dream? She leaped from her nest, unable to stop the flow of blood. "Frostpelt!" she yowled, smashing into the medicine den.

The white medicine cat sat up and quickly scanned over her body. "Quick, into the nest," he ordered.

Cloverpaw sunk down into the nest, her mind racing.

"What happened?" Frostpelt mumbled around his mouthful of chewed-up herbs.

A shudder ran through Cloverpaw's body, remembering Snowtuft's threat. "There must have been a thorn in my nest," she lied.

"Ah, those thorns." Frostpelt patted the poultice onto her scratch. "That should do it," he meowed, flicking his tail as a sign of dismissal.

"Thank you, Frostpelt. Bye." Cloverpaw left the den, careful not to ruin the poultice.

"Cloverpaw, what happened to you!" Branchfall padded up to her. "That's a lot of… herbs?"

"Yes," she mewed tiredly. "I just hope it heals soon. I have an assessment at sunhigh."

"Cloverpaw, there you are." She heard Maplestar's voice and turned to face her mentor. "Remember, you have an assessment at sunhigh."

Cloverpaw deliberately hid the scratch from her mentor. "Of course, I didn't forget. I'm so ready!"

"I know you are." Maplestar leaned forward to lick her apprentice's ear. "Being Miststar's daughter, you'll have a natural talent."

Cloverpaw nodded, watching the brown-and-white she-cat pad away.

Branchfall purred. "Yes, I'm sure you'll do great. Do you want to go hunting yet?" he asked.

Cloverpaw shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

In the forest, Cloverpaw had caught two mice and a squirrel. Branchfall emerged from the ferns carrying a thrush and a vole.

"Is this enough?" Cloverpaw queried, dropping her prey.

"Yeah, it's good," the young warrior agreed.

On the way back to camp, the two were padding side by side. Their fur brushed one time, and Cloverpaw's pelt prickled uncomfortably and she shifted to the side a little.

After dropping her catch on the prey pile, Cloverpaw was instructed to go to the sandy clearing for a battle skills assessment.

Branchfall nodded to her. "Mind if I watch?"

Cloverpaw narrowed her eyes. "Why do you have to know _everything_ about me?" she asked suspiciously.

The dark brown tabby cast his eyes down. "Because I _want_ to know you," he mumbled, feeling his fur grow hot.

Cloverpaw's beautiful green eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, okay. You can watch."

Petalpaw bounded over to her sister. "Cloverpaw! Birchflight says I have an assessment with you right now!" The gray-and-white she-cat looked at Branchfall. "Could I talk with her for a moment?"

Branchfall padded away and started talking to Shadefeather.

Petalpaw looked at her sister, her blue eyes shining. "You lucky! Branchfall clearly has a thing for you. He's the only tom in the Clan that can take a mate, Cloverpaw! You need to get it together."

Cloverpaw nodded. "Yes, I know. He just asked me if he could watch our assessment."

Petalpaw's whiskers twitched. "You two will be good together," she mewed wistfully.

"We should be going to the sandy clearing," Cloverpaw reminded her sister, quickly changing the uncomfortable subject.

"Okay!" Petalpaw purred. "Get Branchfall."

Cloverpaw padded over to the handsome tom, grinning. "We're going," she murmured. As she turned, she brushed her tail along his cheek.

Branchfall twitched his ears. "Okay," he meowed, following the younger cat.

They arrived at the sandy clearing, and Cloverpaw crouched in the attack position, ready to leap at her sister.

Maplestar stepped between the two apprentices. "Claws sheathed. Once you hold your opponent down for five heartbeats, release them. Attack!"

Cloverpaw leaped at her sister and used the roll and leap method she used on Maplestar. She ended up on her sister's back, and Cloverpaw dug her claws into the ground on all sides. She counted five heartbeats before releasing the other she-cat.

"Well done, you two," Birchflight meowed. "Both of you will be made warriors tomorrow."

Maplestar nodded, flicking her tail before padding away with Birchflight. Petalpaw let out a short purr before padding off after the two older she-cats.

Branchfall leaped down from the side of the sandy hollow. "Congratulations," he purred. "Can we talk? Somewhere… quiet."

Cloverpaw nodded and gave her fur a quick grooming to get the sand out of it. She stood up and followed the tom off into the forest.

The two sat by the stream. Cloverpaw gazed into the rushing current of the crystal-clear water. She could see Branchfall trembling with nervousness beside her.

Cloverpaw turned to the tom. "Branchfall, are you okay?" she asked.

The young warrior looked away. "Um… well, I-I think you're beautiful, and you're such a skilled fighter," Branchfall choked out.

Cloverpaw paused for a moment. "I am?"

Branchfall turned his head to look straight into her forest-green eyes. "Yes, Cloverpaw. I… like you. A lot."

A ray of sun streamed through the trees and rested on Cloverpaw's pelt, turning it beautiful shades of amber and brown. "Branchfall… I like you too," she murmured.

Branchfall took a deep breath. "Cloverpaw… will you be my mate?" he asked, squeezing his eyes shut.

Cloverpaw's gaze softened. "Of course, Branchfall," she mewed softly, brushing against him.

Branchfall opened his eyes and gazed down at Cloverpaw. He gently rested his muzzle on top of her head. Cloverpaw shifted closer and let Branchfall's scent wreathe around her.

"Whichever warrior name you will get will fit you so well," Branchfall purred.

"Why don't we meet here tomorrow night after the ceremony?" Cloverpaw suggested, her green eyes bright.

Branchfall pulled away, his amber eyes bright as well. "Sure," he whispered before disappearing into the ferns.

Back in the camp, Petalpaw raced over to Cloverpaw. "Tell me _all_ about it," she gushed excitedly. "Did Branchfall…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "ask you to be his mate yet?"

"Yes," Cloverpaw whispered back. "I'm meeting him at the stream tomorrow night!"

"Cloverpaw! Do you even realize how lucky you are? He is meeting you. Tomorrow night. The only tom in the Clan that can take a mate!" Petalpaw squealed.

Cloverpaw lowered her gaze. "I'd prefer not to talk about it," Cloverpaw whispered embarrassedly.

"What if you two have kits? Oh, how cute they'd be!" Petalpaw went on.

"Shut up!" Cloverpaw giggled.

"Oh, fine. Look, Maplestar's getting up on the Mistrock. Maybe it will be today instead of tomorrow!"

. . .

Maplestar rested her muzzle on Cloverpaw's head. Behind them, the Clan was chanting the two new warriors' names. "Petaltail! Cloverleaf! Petaltail! Cloverleaf!"

Cloverleaf stepped back, placing her muzzle near Branchfall's ear. "Tonight instead. At the stream," she whispered.

Petaltail was purring as she brushed against her sister. "We're warriors!" she exclaimed. "Are you going to meet Branchfall tonight instead of tomorrow?" she murmured.

"Yes," Cloverleaf replied. "Please don't make a big deal out of it." Her eyes were serious. "I really like him, you know."

"I understand," Petaltail mewed. Her eyes were sympathetic. "Have fun."

Cloverleaf padded through the forest toward the stream, her dappled pelt shining prettily in the moonlight. She spotted the shape of another cat sitting there patiently. "Branchfall!" she called softly.

"You're here," the handsome tom purred, swishing his tail.

Cloverleaf continued closer, sitting beside her mate. "It's cold, Branchfall. What are you planning on doing tonight?"

"I bet I can reach the top of that oak before you," Branchfall challenged.

"Try me," Cloverleaf purred, launching herself up the trunk. She scrambled up a few branches before peering down at Branchfall. The tom was in hot pursuit. Cloverleaf quickly leaped up more of the tree, the branches dipping slightly under her weight. The young warrior emerged onto the top of the tree, and she sighed with happiness.

"It's so beautiful up here," Cloverleaf breathed.

Branchfall scrambled up to sit beside her. "Yes, it is."

The dappled she-cat purred. "Now, how are we going to get down?"

A weight like a stone dropped into Branchfall's belly as he looked down. "It's really high," he meowed shakily.

Cloverleaf brushed her tail-tip across the tom's cheek. "Just follow me and you'll get down," she assured him.

The tortoiseshell-and-white cat began to descend the tree with Branchfall close behind her.

Soon enough, they were back on solid ground. Branchfall was trembling.

"Oh, Branchfall, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were afraid of heights," Cloverleaf apologized, licking her mate's ear affectionately.

"It's okay," Branchfall mewed, sitting back beside the stream. "I don't want to sound demanding or anything," the dark tabby tom began, "but I'd really like for us to have kits someday."

Cloverleaf sat beside him, swishing her fluffy tail. "I'd like that too," she purred. Leaning into the warmth of her mate's fur, she wished she could be like this forever.

Branchfall purred, resting his muzzle on top of the younger cat's head. "You can tell me anything, you know," he murmured.

"Okay," she sighed. "I don't know what to do! This cat- his name's Snowtuft- visits me in my dreams and I can't do anything about it! He tries to teach me battle moves and I don't want to!" Cloverleaf's eyes were filled with a desperation that made Branchfall wince.

"Fight him," Branchfall urged. "Fight him until he surrenders. Then tell him to get out of your life."

Cloverleaf was looking unsure. "I don't know," she mewed, "he looks pretty vicious. He had a long scar running down his belly!"

"You'll be okay, Cloverleaf. You're a brave, strong she-cat and you will get through this," Branchfall assured her.

 **So, I think I'm going to end it right there. BranchxClover is a good pair, I think.**


	3. MistClan Book 3

MistClan book 3

Branchfall nuzzled his mate affectionately, grooming the light pink scar running from Cloverleaf's shoulder to her forepaw. "You have a scar too," he purred. "Show Snowtuft, and say you got in a terrible battle. Say that you won, too."

Cloverleaf fell onto her back with a grunt. "I couldn't lie to him," she murmured. The pretty dappled warrior didn't want to say that Snowtuft had been the one to give her the scar.

Branchfall lay down beside her, resting his muzzle on top of her flank. "Sweet dreams," Branchfall whispered before closing his amber eyes.

Cloverleaf reluctantly closed her eyes, knowing that she would succumb to another Snowtuft-haunted dream.

The young warrior found herself in the sunny clearing once more, and Snowtuft padded over to her. "You told," he growled, his eyes full of menace.

"Yeah," Cloverleaf spat back. "I don't care about you and your stupid battle moves, Snowtuft!"

To Cloverleaf's surprise, Snowtuft's gaze softened. "Perhaps I chose wrong," he sighed, closing his eyes sadly. "Very well," he meowed wearily. "Go back to being a normal cat." 

Cloverleaf purred victoriously, her eyes shining before she woke up by the stream with Branchfall. The handsome tom was sitting by the stream, his tail swishing contently.

"I defeated him," she mewed. "He won't come to my dreams anymore."

Branchfall whirled around, his amber eyes flashing with surprise before realizing it was her. "Oh. Oh, Cloverleaf! That's great!"

"What are you doing awake so early?" Cloverleaf inquired, sitting beside Branchfall and resting her head on his shoulder.

Branchfall curled his tail around his mate's body. "Oh, I like to watch the reflection of the sunrise on the water," he responded with a purr. "I like how it looks like the amber on your pelt."

Cloverleaf blushed. "Oh, how silly of you," she mewed, licking the top of Branchfall's head. "We should be getting back to camp though, the Clan would probably be looking for us."

Branchfall grinned before standing up with a sigh. "Sure. I bet Petaltail wants to catch up on the gossip, huh?"

Cloverleaf's pelt became even more hot. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Petaltail talks loudly," Branchfall responded with a shrug. "Don't worry though, you can tell her."

Cloverleaf pressed against her mate, twining her tail with Branchfall's. "Great StarClan, am I lucky to have you," she purred.

"I'm lucky to have you too," Branchfall replied, his amber eyes soft as usual.

They headed back to camp and broke away right at the camp entrance. As soon as Cloverleaf padded in, Petaltail bounded over, demanding to know everything about their 'date.'

Cloverleaf had an annoyed expression on her face. "Why do you want to know _everything?_ " she asked.

Petaltail growled before storming away. "See if I care anymore."

Cloverleaf padded farther into camp and tugged a sparrow out of the pile. She ate it quietly at the side of the camp, watching Branchfall go out on patrol.

"Worries, little one?" Cloverleaf turned to see Maplestar padding toward her.

"Petaltail won't talk to me anymore," Cloverleaf sighed, pushing the remains of the sparrow to the side.

 **I'm stopping this series now. I have serious writers' block, and I've just run out of ideas. I hope you guys don't mind me ending on a tiny cliffhanger, but I'm just going to stop.**


End file.
